Le doigt de Judas
by choup37
Summary: Saison 6. Castiel aurait dû se douter que Crowley ne se contenterait pas de mots pour leur alliance... T parce que peut choquer.


_**Bonjour(soir)! Et voici le second OS inspiré par mon visionnage du 620! Il risque d'en faire hurler pas mal xD, mais cette idée me turlupinait trop pour ne pas la mettre à l'écrit. Je mets rating K+, néanmoins si vous estimez que cela mérite plus (à cause des circonstances), je le changerais!**_

**Disclaimer: **La série ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages non plus, cette histoire seule est à moi!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Le doigt de Judas**_

Le bruit des vagues résonnait dans le silence environnant la plage au fur et à mesure du flux et reflux de l'eau salée sur les grains de sable. Assis à même le sol, Castiel observait le spectacle apaisant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, puisant dans sa régularité pour apaiser le tourment qui le rongeait depuis des heures. Le souvenir de Raphael disparaissant devant lui dans une lumière blanche éblouissante, puis ses propres paroles devant le Conseil suprême angélique synonymes de guerre civile résonnaient toujours dans son esprit, lui broyant le cœur d'une angoisse qu'il pensait ne plus ressentir après l'échec de l'Apocalypse. Le banni avait cru en vainquant Michael et Lucifer mettre fin à tout ce charnier qui ravageait depuis bientôt deux ans la Terre; mais voilà, l'archange survivant n'était pas en accord avec son souhait de paix, et son cadet avait dû s'opposer à lui ouvertement, provoquant au passage une dissension irréversible dans sa famille.

Et cela lui retournait sa grâce de le reconnaitre, mais l'être qui lui avait permis cette rébellion n'était rien d'autre que leur ancien allié démoniaque, et le nouveau maitre de l'Enfer. En lui transmettant la force de près de 50 000 âmes, Crowley avait contribué à le rendre assez puissant pour pouvoir affronter le nouveau maître du Paradis sans y brûler au passage toutes ses plumes. Cette idée le dégoutait profondément; il ne voulait en rien être reconnaissant à l'abomination, ni lui devoir quelque chose, et encore moins sa vie. La simple pensée d'avoir une dette envers lui le rendait malade. Mais le fait était là, et le brun bien que révulsé devant ce constat devait l'admettre.

Que faire à présent? La question se posait, légitime. L'ange du Jeudi avait publiquement déclaré la guerre à son ainé, et réalisait peu à peu toutes les conséquences de son acte. Il savait parfaitement ce à quoi il s'exposait en refusant de se soumettre, mais l'idée de devenir le chef des rebelles l'effrayait toujours autant. Quoique qu'en dise le nouveau diable, l'ombre de Lucifer et de sa propre révolte planait toujours dans son esprit, le terrifiant littéralement. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme ce dernier, se voir assimiler à lui et à ses agissements ignobles. Le gardien des Winchester n'était pas un traître, il ne voulait que défendre la création de son père et les valeurs en lesquelles il croyait. Était-ce si condamnable? Visiblement oui, en tout cas aux yeux de son désormais ennemi de frère, qui désirait dorénavant sa mort. Castiel aurait à peine pu profiter de son retour au Paradis qu'il devait s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Le jeune être céleste était parfaitement conscient des responsabilités qui lui incombaient à présent et du fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules. La question était de savoir s'il parviendrait à les assumer; il y avait un monde entre diriger une faction en tant qu'officier et mener une guerre, encore plus lorsque celle-ci déchirerait sa propre famille. En était-il seulement capable? Mais avait-il aussi le choix? L'ancien exilé était le seul à posséder une aura suffisante pour pouvoir s'opposer légitimement au Prince du Ciel, du fait de sa victoire sur les deux Fils suprêmes. La réaction de Rachel à son retour en était une preuve suffisante. La dévotion qu'il avait lue dans ses pupilles était identique à celle qui animait ses frères et sœurs dès que l'on évoquait le nom de leur Père.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de son vaisseau tandis qu'il laissait sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Perdu, le fils de Dieu était totalement perdu devant toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui et les choix nécessaires à effectuer. Comment faisaient donc les humains pour parvenir à vivre avec ce libre-arbitre? Malgré tout ce temps lors duquel il avait appris avec douleur les sentiments à cause de sa chute, l'ange demeurait désemparé face à cette liberté de pensée que personne ne lui avait jamais enseignée. Et le mélange de peur et méfiance constante qui le rongeait depuis sa provocation au Conseil n'arrangeait rien: il demeurait constamment sur le qui-vive, craignant une attaque surprise d'un fidèle à Raphael.

C'est justement cette habitude d'être traqué qui lui permit de sentir venir le changement dans l'atmosphère qui l'entourait. Une odeur insupportable de souffre et de chair brûlée qui lui hérissa les plumes et lui retourna la grâce, le faisant sauter sur ses pieds alors que son poignard angélique glissait automatiquement dans sa main. Tous ses sens en alerte, le guerrier céleste se retourna vivement pour apercevoir un petit homme aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts et vêtu de son éternel costume trois-pièces. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil devant sa réaction, avant de lâcher ironique, sa bouche se déformant légèrement sous l'effet des mots:

_"Tout doux Cassie. Un peu de respect pour mon Cifonelli."_

L'intéressé ne se détendit pas pour autant, sa poigne se refermant davantage sur son arme avant qu'il n'interroge d'un ton polaire:

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"_

Le nouveau venu se contenta de répondre, d'une voix clairement moqueuse:

_"Quoi, je ne peux plus passer dire simplement bonjour?"_

Le regard que lui lança le brun le convainquit de laisser l'humour de côté pour cette fois. La tension qui émanait de son camarade emplumé était telle que Crowley aurait presque pu la toucher du doigt.

_"J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut"_, déclara-t-il, toute raillerie disparue de son visage. _"Il semble que tu te sois bien servi des âmes que je t'ai fournie."_

Seul le silence lui répondit. Cela ne dérangea pas le démon, qui ajouta:

_"Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une victoire temporaire. Ton abruti buté de grand frère ne va pas tarder à organiser la contre-attaque et te lancer ses toutous pour te pourchasser, petit angelot passé du côté obscur de la force."_

Une ombre passa dans l'expression du soldat divin alors que sa grâce se contractait à la fois devant cette pensée et l'insulte. Bien qu'il ne soit pas capable de saisir entièrement la référence, le sarcasme était évident. Sans prêter attention à sa réaction, son interlocuteur renchérit:

_"Il va te falloir de l'aide. D'autres âmes."_

Sa remarque fit enfin sortir Castiel de son mutisme; l'être céleste lâcha d'une voix rauque où perlait tout son dégoût:

_"Des âmes que bien évidemment tu peux me fournir. En ouvrant le Purgatoire. C'est non._

_"Oh Cas, tu me blesses. Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi?"_

La pourriture avait accompagné sa phrase d'un sourire tout crowleyesque.

_"Tu t'attends vraiment à une réponse?"_, riposta son ennemi du Ciel sans prendre la peine de dissimuler sa hargne.

_"Honnêtement? Huuum... Nan. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, cher associé._

_"Je ne suis pas ton **associé.**_

_"Tu as accepté l'aide que je t'ai proposée. Comment appelles-tu ça?"_

L'ami des frères ne sut que répondre. Le sourire de la créature infernale s'élargit alors qu'il rajoutait:

_"C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. De plus_ – il leva sentencieusement le doigt pour mieux appuyer son propos-_ ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais roulé dans la merde. Ai au moins la politesse de le reconnaitre, emplumé de mon cœur."_

L'emplumé en question serra les dents, avant d'abaisser légèrement son poignard.

_"J'admets l'efficacité de ton intervention,_ concéda-t-il à contrecœur. _Mais ce n'est pour autant que je vais me souiller davantage en continuant à te fréquenter._

_"Ma présence te dérangerait-elle donc autant?, _s'exclama son allié forcé d'un air faussement contrit.

_"Ne me provoque pas!,_ gronda l'ange en levant de nouveau son arme vers lui, la pointe dirigée vers sa gorge.

_"Je constate simplement que tu es incapable d'assumer tes choix_, répliqua sèchement son interlocuteur. _Crois-tu que cela me plait de te proposer une telle union? C'est tout autant opposé à mes principes qu'aux tiens. Mais contrairement à toi, je sais ce que je dois faire pour sauver mes miches et celles des miens. Et tant pis si je dois me salir les mains pour ça!"_

Crowley et sa nature directe dans toute sa splendeur. Ses paroles résonnèrent douloureusement dans l'esprit du plus âgé, parce que même s'il le niait de toutes ses forces, celui-ci savait leur véracité.

_"Ce serait totalement contre-nature, _souffla-t-il en détournant le regard, abandonnant son attitude défensive.

_"Notre simple présence commune sur cette plage l'est déjà_, fit remarquer sarcastiquement le diable. _De toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix pour survivre face à ton débile d'ainé. Tu as besoin de mon aide pour pouvoir lui tenir tête, et je te préfère toi en nouveau shérif que son éminence archangélique._

_"J'ignore comment je dois le prendre_, ironisa le cadet de ce dernier.

_"Comme un compliment, chéri"_, murmura le petit homme de sa voix doucereuse tout en le fixant de son regard ténébreux propre à sa race maléfique.

Castiel se détourna de lui dans un mouvement vif qui fit voler son manteau, ne supportant pas le cynisme acerbe de son adversaire, qui dégustait avec un plaisir non feint cette joute verbale très à son goût. L'ancien maître des carrefours reprit, très amusé par l'attitude de l'angelot:

_"Bien entendu, ce genre... de pacte ne peut se former seulement avec des mots."_

Le brun se retourna vers lui brusquement pour lâcher d'une voix acérée:

_"Je n'ai pas d'âme à te vendre abruti._

_"Exact. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as rien à me donner, mon cœur."_

L'enfant divin se figea, une inquiétude soudaine le saisissant de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut sur un ton plus incertain, même si son expression était restée aussi imperméable que d'ordinaire:

_"De quoi parles-tu?"_

Le faciès du démon se déforma, une lueur purement diabolique luisant un court instant dans ses prunelles avant qu'il ne chuchote:

_"Un baiser. De ta pure et sainte petite bouche à la mienne. Une façon ... officielle de conclure notre accord."_

La réaction de son supposé amant ne se fit attendre: son masque d'indifférence tomba, laissant passer toute son horreur et sa fureur devant la demande effectuée.

_"Jamais!_

_"Oh, allons, Cassie, c'est bien peu demandé pour une telle coalition_, le nargua son potentiel associé, qui le gratifia d'un long regard plus qu'évocateur. _J'aurai pu exiger.. bien plus."_

Cette simple suggestion et tout ce qu'elle créait d'images ignobles dans son imagination hérissa les ailes du concerné, alors qu'il contenait à grand peine une nausée virulente et une profonde envie d'enfoncer sa lame dans le cœur de la créature pernicieuse qui lui faisait face. Lui, un Ange du Seigneur, embrasser cette vermine? Père! Même Balthazar ne s'était jamais abaissé à ce point, et tout le Paradis savait pourtant de quoi son frère aux boucles blondes était capable autrefois avant sa mort. Mais être souillé par une de ces _choses_...

"_Com'on_', s'exclama l'horreur en question qui contenait difficilement un fou rire hilare devant l'expression du protecteur des Winchester,_ ce n'est pas si cher payé! Dis-toi que c'est nécessaire pour trouver le Purgatoire et vaincre Monsieur j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul!"_

L'ange aux yeux bleus océan n'en était pas si certain. Mais quelle autre possibilité s'offrait donc à lui? Il avait _besoin_ de cette source de pouvoir, et Crowley le savait, tout comme il savait aussi qu'il était parmi les seuls à pouvoir la découvrir. Cet enfoiré ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit oui. Il s'amusait trop à ses dépends pour renoncer si facilement; salir un fils de Dieu, quelle victoire ce serait pour lui! Et encore plus Castiel, le nouveau chouchou du Paradis et accessoirement un de ses habitants les plus recherchés. Titres dont ce dernier se serait d'ailleurs bien passé. Le désespoir s'empara de lui quand il comprit la seule perspective envisageable qui lui restait. Sa grâce se tordit sous l'effet de sa détresse, alors que le rebelle suppliait son Père que personne n'apprenne jamais le crime qu'il allait commettre, et en particulier Dean. Son bourreau devait avoir lu dans ses pensées, car il déclara d'un air profondément sournois:

_"Allons Cas, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas."_

D'une démarche féline, le bel homme s'avança vers le guerrier divin qui s'était raidi, une terreur pure imprégnant à présent chaque parcelle de son être. Le récent maitre de la Fosse tendit la main droite vers son visage, le corps de son partenaire se tendant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait et que son aura putride envahissait ses sens. Il pouvait sentir son souffle s'emballer sous l'effet de la peur, et appréciait à son juste niveau la panique qu'il provoquait chez cette créature multi-millénaire qui aurait pu le tuer dans la seconde si elle l'avait voulu. Ses doigts vinrent se poser lentement dans sa nuque, alors que son regard couleur chocolat plongeait dans les iris d'un bleu profond de son amant forcé. La respiration de ce dernier devint chaotique sous le toucher, et Crowley le perçut nettement tenter de reculer. Il ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec lui, en rapprochant lentement ses lèvres des siennes, prenant volontairement tout son temps pour mieux faire monter la tension chez son pur camarade alors que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ce dernier sembla deviner son but, et n'apprécia pas du tout puisqu'un grognement menaçant s'échappa de sa gorge alors que ses pupilles le fusillaient du regard:

"_Crowley_..."

L'intéressé lui décocha un regard salace qui fit frémir le soldat céleste, avant que sa prise sur sa nuque ne se fasse soudainement plus ferme. Sans laisser le temps à Castiel de comprendre quoique ce soit, il abaissa brusquement son visage vers le sien avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles jusqu'ici inviolées de l'ange. La bouche de ce dernier était douce comme le miel et tendre comme la compote servie au goûter aux enfants; un vrai délice pour le diable à découvrir. Sa victime semblait s'être transformée en statue de sel alors que l'odeur pestilentielle de l'insanité pénétrait ses narines, lui retournant l'estomac. Son tortionnaire profita de son immobilité pour venir glisser son autre main dans ses boucles châtains soyeuses tandis que le poids dans son cou s'accentuait, augmentant le contact physique entre les deux créatures que tout opposait. Le corps de la raclure vint se coller au vaisseau de l'Ange du Seigneur qui crut mourir sur place. _Père, pardonnez-moi..._ Totalement statufié sous le choc, il ne put se défendre quand le remplaçant de Lucifer mordit brutalement sa lèvre inférieure, lui faisant ouvrir légèrement la bouche sous la douleur. Grave erreur. A peine eut-il esquissé ce geste que le résidu en profita pour infiltrer sa langue dans sa bouche et venir l'enrouler autour de la sienne.

L'électrochoc qui traversa alors tous ses membres lui permit de revenir à la réalité et de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. D'un geste brusque, l'enfant de Dieu repoussa violemment son compagnon non consenti, manquant de faire tomber celui-ci dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatées sous le plaisir ressenti. Ce constat augmenta la fureur de Castiel, qui ne put retenir le coup de manche de son poignard angélique vers le nez du démon qui rugit sous la douleur. Ses pupilles étincelaient de blancheur, signe de son courroux difficilement maitrisable, et pendant un bref instant, Crowley se figura mort. Mais son désormais officiel allié se contenta de lui tourner le dos, s'insultant silencieusement de toutes les injures possibles et imaginables dans les millions de langues existantes mortes et passées, avant de disparaitre sans prévenir dans un froufroutement de plumes. L'instant d'après, son associé se retrouvait seul sur cette plage, spectatrice involontaire du plus impur des spectacles envisageables en ce monde. Il demeura immobile quelques secondes, avant que les coins de ses lèvres ne viennent s'étirer en un sourire purement malsain au souvenir de son échange avec le plus-si-pur-que-ça protecteur du chasseur survivant. C'est qu'il avait bon goût, ce petit.

**FIN**

* * *

**Oui j'ai osé! Attendez Crowley ne s'allie jamais seulement avec des mots, c'est un ancien maitre des carrefours et le diable, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion. Malgré tout mon dégout à cette simple idée, cela me semble plus que crédible qu'il ait demandé un peu plus que des paroles.. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur ce personnage, j'en ai bavé mais me suis bien amusée, un grand merci à Mac' de m'avoir aidée :D! Et un autre remerciement à ma Djin', dont les expressions angéliques m'ont permis de rendre plus crédible la pensée de notre emplumé favori!  
**

**Alors vos avis? *se cache derrière l'ange au trench***


End file.
